


Beautiful~

by zesty (zestyeli)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Mark, Collars, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Lingerie, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestyeli/pseuds/zesty
Summary: Sometimes, Mark has to be reminded just how beautiful he really is~





	Beautiful~

“You are so incredible, you know that? I must be the luckiest guy in the world to get to see you like this.”

 

Mark’s breath hitched as Jack kissed along his collarbone, sucking and biting gently. They were in their room, lit dimly with candles and the faint glow of the setting sun filtering through the blinds. Jack had a firm grip on Mark’s hips, keeping his boyfriend in his lap and holding him flush against his chest as he continued to nip at Mark’s sensitive skin.

Mark squirmed a bit when Jack dug his nails into the soft flesh of his thighs, burying his face into the man’s shoulder and mewling quietly.

 

“Aw, baby boy, are you feeling needy tonight?” Jack knew that Mark tended to be more non-verbal when he was really deep into his subspace, smiling warmly when Mark gave a quiet nod.

Jack gingerly laid Mark down on the bed and stroked his hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. He hummed softly, admiring the sight before him.

Mark was shirtless, wearing only a set of lacy black panties and thigh-highs with a pastel pink collar around his neck, his pupils were dilated and a faint blush colored his cheeks.

 

“Beautiful,” Jack said as he traced his finger along Mark’s v-line, “Absolutely beautiful.”

 

The submissive man shuddered and closed his eyes, shifting his hips. 

Jack moved again to Mark’s neck, biting the tender skin and earning a restrained moan, the sound music to his ears.

 

“Are you ready, baby boy? Do you want to keep going?”

 

Mark nodded again, looking away shyly.

 

“Do you remember what to do if you want out?”

 

Mark nodded again.

  
“Say ‘red’ if I can speak, snap my fingers twice if I can’t.”

 

“Good.”

 

Mark leaned back against the bed, looking up at Jack with dilated pupils.

Jack took Mark’s legs and bent them gently, reaching into their toy box and pulling out the red silk rope. He carefully put Mark into a frog tie, pulling his legs apart and leaving his torso and genitals exposed. 

 

“Aren’t you just the prettiest thing? Such a beautiful baby boy, for my eyes only.”

 

He leaned forward and kissed along Mark’s jawline, squeezing his buttocks.

 

“You’re like a work of art, all for me to see.”

 

Mark covered his face with his hands, blushing a bright red. Jack looked to him and tutted, giving a quick smack to his inner thighs and receiving another moan in response.

 

“Don’t hide your face from me, baby boy, or I’m just going to have to keep telling you how wonderful you are until you believe me.” 

 

He grabbed Mark’s hands and held them behind his back, tying them in place.

 

“There we are, now I can get a real good look at you. You’re just the most gorgeous thing, so good for me.”

 

“I-I’m not that great, Seán, you know that there are plenty of people prettier than I am...” Mark trailed off, looking away with a small smile and blushing furiously. 

 

“Mark.”

 

Big brown eyes met Jack’s as he caressed Mark’s hip.

 

“Do I need to gag you, just to tell you how great you are without you contradicting me?” 

 

Mark went silent again.

Jack ran his thumb across one of Mark’s nipples, seemingly lost in thought until Mark moaned again, much louder than before.

 

“I’ll admit, I also just love to hear your pretty little noises when they’re all muffled, whether by my cock or a good old fashioned ball gag.”

 

When he brought his other hand up to Mark’s face, Mark began eagerly sucking on his fingers as soon as they were near his mouth.

God, Jack wanted to ruin him; he wanted to turn Mark into a beautiful mess, moaning and screaming his name as Jack destroyed that perfect bubble butt of his.

Jack became painfully aware of his erection as it pressed against his pants, straining against the coarse fabric of his jeans. 

He straddled Mark’s chest, his boyfriend looking up at him with lust-filled eyes as he unzipped his pants.

 

  
“I can’t wait to gag your beautiful mouth, but I figured I’d fill it with something else, first.”

Mark took the length into his mouth without hesitation, moaning obscenely as he slid down to the hilt, sucking and humming while Jack’s fingers gripped his hair.

 

“You’re so good at taking my cock, aren’t you? You know how to make me feel so good while I’m fucking your face,” Jack said, panting between thrusts. He felt the familiar knot in his stomach as he gave one last thrust and came down Mark’s throat.

 

He pulled out and gingerly touched Mark’s face, the other man leaning into his hand as Jack stroked his cheek.   


 

  
“Do you want me to stop?”   
  
“Don’t you dare.”

 

Jack chuckled as Mark leaned up to kiss him, pecking him gently on the lips.

Mark’s eyes followed Jack as he got up to grab the familiar rubber ball gag, his lips parted in anticipation. 

Jack slowly brought it up to mark’s mouth, fastening it into place.

 

“Is this too tight?”

 

Mark shook his head, squirming a bit in his restraints.

 

“Look at you, all exposed like this, being such a beautiful boy for me. That pretty pink collar looks so nice around your neck, I’m so happy to have been the one who put it there.”

 

Mark mewled as Jack kissed his thighs, running his teeth across the skin and leaving shallow indents in the soft flesh. 

Mark whined through the gag as Jack started to pull down his panties, taking his sweet time just to get Mark even more worked up than before.

 

“Now, let’s get to the fun stuff.”

 

Jack lubed up his fingers and began to work Mark open, twisting one of his nipples with the other hand. Mark writhed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, moaning like a paid whore as Jack continued to torture his sensitive areola.

Jack pulled on a condom and slowly pushed into Mark, his boyfriend mewling as he made it up to the hilt. He kissed and nipped at Mark’s neck and shoulders as he thrusted into him, maintaining a steady rhythm while Mark melted beneath him.

Muffled moans filled the room as Jack rammed into Mark’s prostate, the man’s toes curling as the white-hot pleasure filled his senses.

Jack reached behind Mark’s head and unbuckled the gag, letting it fall to the bed.

 

“Come on, baby boy, say my name.”

 

With one final thrust, Mark shuddered violently, screaming as he came.

 

“Oh god, Seán!” 

 

Jack felt himself release into the condom as Mark clenched around him.

He pulled out and immediately went to untie Mark, peppering him with kisses.

 

“You did so amazing, Mark, you’re so amazing. Don’t you ever forget that.”

 

As soon as his hands were free, Mark threw his arms around Jack’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you, so much. I love you, Jack.” 

 

“As much as I’d love to prolong this hug, you’ve got jizz all over your chest. C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up~”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest stuff for my next fic!


End file.
